Residential and commercial marine vessels are many times stored along a dock or pier that extends from the shoreline of a body of water. The vessels may be stored on a platform that is liftable by use of a cable and pulley assembly that provides for movement of the platform and vessel in and out of the water. However, this platform model may be undesirable because of associated cost and expense in building the platform. Additionally, the platform may not be aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, the platform is many times permanent and therefore occupies valuable water space about the dock.
The platform may be important for elevating the marine vessel out of the body of water, particularly in the winter and off-season months in order to reduce wear associated with being exposed to the winter and off-season elements. For vessel owners without such a platform, the vessel may have to be removed from the water on a trailer and taken elsewhere for storage. This represents a time intensive and cumbersome process.
A need therefore exists for a solution that addresses these disadvantages.